


Four Remain

by Adiaphory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Death, Final moments, Friendship, M/M, Survivors, Zombie Apocalypse, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the zombie apocalypse and Lovino's group is growing smaller and smaller. In his last moments he remembers his brother's death as Antonio holds him for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Remain

The banging of the thunder and the rain on the tin roof was almost enough to drown out the groans and bumps against the front door of the shack. Inside was a small fireplace with a dying flame. The five survivors were scattered around the small room. They were the last of their kind that they’d seen in weeks. Or was it months? It wouldn’t surprise them to be years at this point. Time slowed down and stopped altogether since the end began.

Lovino shivered and pushed himself further into Antonio’s tight grip. Their clothes was still damp, having found the shelter when the rain was still light but far to travel in. The Italian let out a small sneeze, making the Spaniard frown and rub his arm.

“Don’t worry, Lovi,” he whispered, “We’ll warm up soon.”

Lovino stared at the damaged wood flooring, unable to make eye-contact. He had been distant since his brother died, less violent but more reserved to himself.

~~~

_The snow melted around Feliciano’s cheeks, reddened with the chill. A few stray drops of water fell onto his nose, mixing with the snow beneath his head._

_~~~_

Gilbert sighed, flipping his retracting blade from its rusted and blackened handle. His back was sore from sitting against the wooden cabinets they had placed in front of the door for added protection. From by the fireplace he locked eyes with Francis, who solemnly frowned and rubbed his numbed hands together.

~~~

 _“L…Lovi…” Feliciano’s weak voice croaked. “I’m c-cold.”_

_Lovino sniffled and rubbed his nose before cupping his gloved hands around his younger brother’s face. “I know, Feli. It’s okay. You’ll be warm soon.”_

_Feliciano smiled at the effort and cringed as a new wave of pain raddled through his lithe body. He was freezing all over but the one spot on his leg, which leaked hot pain onto the snow._

_~~~_

Lovino turned his head against Antonio’s shoulder and watched Ludwig, who was sitting along by where a couch used to be. He had hated the man in life but was finding him to be too relatable at the moment. Ludwig was mourning the loss of his brother just as much as he was, if not more.

The small fire crackled and dimmed, quickly relit by Francis throwing another book in, pages torn out to catch faster.

It wasn’t fair! Why did it have to be Feli? Why couldn’t that damn German protect him better? Why couldn’t Lovino protect him better? Why couldn’t he protect his brother…

“Here, mi amor,” Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap, “you’re shivering.”

“Stop.”

Antonio paused. In a defeated tone he weakly said, “But, Lovi, you’re cold.” As if on cue the smaller man began coughing harshly into the Spaniard’s shoulder, hacking and feeling like his throat would constrict to lessen any chance of breathing.

He pulled away rigidly when the episode passed and wiped his chin. The room was dark but there was enough firelight to see the crimson smeared on his hand.

“It’s time,” he said under his breath. A small sob broke from Antonio’s throat.

~~~

_“Where are they?” Lovino growled to the empty sky. He glanced back down to his dying brother and ignored the blood he could feel soaking into his own pant leg. Feliciano’s body shivered violently and he groaned in discomfort._

_“Fratello, fratello…”_

_“Si, Feliciano?” He watched anxiously as his brother’s unfocused brown eyes stopped on him for the last time. “Fratello?” His eyes slid closed and his breathing slowed to a stop. “No, no, fratello, not like this! Feli, listen to me! Don’t do this, I can’t do this, I need you!”_

_Lovino cried out when it hit him that his brother wasn’t going to wake up. Once the tears dried up enough to see somewhat clearly he reached for his single gun, a small revolver he picked up earlier on when the world had fallen apart. Feliciano’s body stirred, struggling to sit up._

~~~

“No, no, Lovi, you’re going to be okay,” Antonio pleaded. The look he received from the man in his lap was that of pity rather than fear. “You weren’t bit!”

“You know it’s not just bites,” Lovino said lowly. “You’ve seen scratches. We l-lost Elizaveta to a scratch… _F-Feli needs me_ …”

Minutes passed with Lovino pressed into Antonio before another series of coughs broke out. The fire had consumed the book and left only curled pages of unreadable words, making the flames grow greater.

“Lovi… Lovi?” Antonio nudged the small Italian lightly. He only received a groan in response, meaning it really was time. They were both covered in splats of blood and there was no denying it now. Francis moved over, helping his friend lay the small man down. His breathing was shallow and uneven, his skin lost its natural olive tone. One sleeve rode up his arm, exposing the four crooked and deep cuts, with a single gouge on the other side. He had barely escaped the grasp of that zombie but was still resigned to death.

Antonio wiped his eyes and held onto the Italian’s cold hands. “Buenas noches, Lovi. It’s a lot warmer in Heaven.”

They waited a few minutes after Lovino’s breathing had stopped to send him off. Gilbert joined them by the fire and cracked his knife through the side of Lovino’s skull. Ludwig remained alone at the other end of the room, eyes shut tight.

~~~

_By the time they had found the Vargas brothers it had begun snowing again. Antonio had run to Lovino’s side when he saw the limp body he was sitting next to. Blood was staining the snow all around Feliciano’s leg, mangled by a bite, and his head, half destroyed from a gunshot._

_Lovino was silent, by his brother’s side, refusing to move until it was dark out. They limped through the thick snow and away from their lost friend._


End file.
